Hajime
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. Natsu x Lucy. POV Natsu. Continuación de "Owari". El Dragon Slayer de fuego muestra que, su cariño por la rubia, va más allá de lo tangible. Hasta que despierta y vuelve a verla. El final se vuelve el principio.


**Otra historia corta desde el punto de vista de Natsu (si es que me identifico con él, hahaha), que viene a complementar el drabble extendido (drabble+) que escribí hace unos días. Vamos, que es una continuación de "Owari" (les invito a que lean dicha historia primero), para que no se quede ese regusto de no estar concluído. Sí, podría haber escrito un one-shot y unir estos dos drabbles+, pero me salió así y así los comparto :3  
Siento los fallos en estos párrafos que escribo a toda velocidad y sin mirar. Al final no soy tan perfeccionista como pensaba (o será que la vagancia me puede más #YaoMing). En cualquier caso, si se quedan con ganas de más NaLu, les invito a que lean un one shot que escribí hace un año: "Sweet November".  
Por cierto, esta historia no tiene que ver con "Hajimete", aunque los títulos se parezcan mucho.**

**Los personajes pertenecen al sensei, Hiro Mashima. Gracias por leer.**

**Pairing:** Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia  
**Título:** Hajime 「初め」 (Comienzo)

Lo último que recuerdo es cómo se acercaba la oscuridad. Esperamos, con esperanza, que sucediese _algo_ inesperado. Pero, eso sólo ocurre en las _grandes leyendas_; en esos relatos de tiempos pasados y héroes durmientes. No para Fairy Tail. No, aunque pasaríamos a formar parte de la _historia_.

Y, sin embargo, sentí una calidez propia de la vida…

_En un último esfuerzo, intenté mantenerme a tu lado. Lo más cerca posible. Quería abrazarte y protegerte. No obstante, mis dedos dejaron de aferrarse a los tuyos; el agarre se deslizó sin más. El tiempo pareció ir muy lento. Y te perdí. Desapareciste de mi vista. Mi corazón se entristeció. Mis ojos se enrojecieron. Lloraron. Mi alma gritó; laceró el silencio con una súplica._

_- Natsu... Natsu...- me nombraste varias veces, con aquella ternura propia de tu voz._

_Era un sueño. Nunca más volvería a contemplarte. El final había llegado como la luz de un relámpago lejano. El trueno acabó por despertarme; pero, seguía en aquel lugar desconocido._

_Oscuro. Muy oscuro. Solitario._

_¿Por qué no pude decírtelo, cuando tuve oportunidad? ¿Por qué tengo que arrepentirme ahora, esté donde esté?_

_Quiero verte._

_- Natsu, mi pequeño dragón de fuego.- advertí una voz familiar.- No estás solo. No te atormentes. El fin aún está lejano; tienes un futuro. Y tienes una razón para hacerte más fuerte._

_Sentí un abrazo. Unos brazos fuertes que me reconfortaban. Volví a ser un niño; oteé y allí estaba él: Igneel. En su forma humana, mi padre había venido a salvarme. Las lágrimas no se detuvieron. Volvía a estar con él._

"_Llegado el momento, deberás cuidar de ella. Protégela a toda costa. Lo entenderás, pronto. Ella es muy importante. Atesora ese vínculo."_

Se separó de mí, empujado por una fuerza misteriosa. No quería ver cómo se marchaba; no otra vez. Sin embargo, mi voz se quedó atrapada en la garganta: no pudo salir de allí. Era frustrante. Un estremecimiento agridulce partió en dos mi mente, la cual seguía consciente por algún motivo que no llegaba comprender.

_¿Era esto un castigo por haber sido tan débil?_

_- No te preocupes. Volveremos a vernos, Natsu.- concluyó, antes de desaparecer en diminutas partículas doradas._

_De repente, noté un dolor lacerante en mi cuerpo. Como si la realidad me estuviese golpeando, el malestar de aquellas heridas había vuelto._

_- Despierta, Natsu Dragneel._

_Abrí los ojos y…_

…allí estaban Jet y Droy, abrazándome con tanta fuerza que pensé que iba a ahogarme. Los reconocí por el olor, al tiempo que me deshacía de ellos y me ponía en guardia. ¿Dónde estaba ese maldito dragón negro? ¡Iba a darle una paliza! Pero, no estaba. Me calmé y escuché a aquellas personas; las reconocía, sí. No obstante, ¿qué había pasado?  
Cuando me contaron que habíamos estado siete años en _paradero desconocido_, el peso que soporté en mi espíritu estuvo a punto de destrozarme por dentro. Y, entonces, las palabras de Igneel susurraron en mi cabeza.

¡Lucy! ¡Happy! ¡Erza! ¡Gray! ¡El resto! ¿Dónde están?

- Están por aquí.- la misma voz de antes.- Soy Mavis Vermillion, la fundadora y primera maestra del gremio.- se presentó, dejándonos con la sorpresa instalada en nuestros rostros.

Encontramos a las demás personas tal como las recordaba, como si el tiempo se _hubiese detenido_ en Tenroujima. Así lo explicó _aquella extraña niña_ que, sin embargo, encubría un poder inexplicable. Sólo mi instinto llegó a comprender la _magnitud_ de tal energía.

¿Los lazos del gremio habían obrado un _milagro_? ¿Qué clase de magia era aquélla? Por mucho que pensase en ello, no lo comprendí. Pero me sentí orgulloso –más aún- de formar parte de Fairy Tail. Entonces, repentinamente, _comprendí las palabras_ de mi padre.

"_Ella es muy importante. Atesora ese vínculo."_

- Volvamos a casa. A Fairy Tail.- me dijiste, sonriendo.

Nuestras manos volvieron a unirse. Me sonrojé levemente. Te miré y me miraste, perdiéndome en esos ojos castaños.

Y te besé. Pero sólo en mi imaginación.

Teníamos que llenar el vacío de siete años. Demasiado tiempo para el resto de _nakama_, quienes habían sufrido durante tanto. La prioridad sería restaurar el honor y la gloria de nuestro gremio. Por eso, ¿me esperarás? Tengo que poner en orden estas emociones; lo que siento por ti no desaparecerá. Además, no pienso separarme un segundo de tu lado.

- Gracias, Lucy.- besé tu frente, aprovechando que te habías quedado dormida tras aquella fiesta improvisada.

No sabía cómo iba a acabar todo, cuál sería nuestro final. Lo que sí sé es cómo empezará, cómo será _nuestro comienzo_.


End file.
